Rescue me!
by Agatha Little
Summary: Shishiwakamaru had a dream about a woman who killed him... What will happen when he meets her? Shishi/OC


**Rescue me!**

"_Fire consumed everything around him while he tried to escape from the demon who was tracking him. Shishiwakamaru turned in his step and pulled his sword out. The female demon stopped in her flight and spread her wings apart. All in all she was a terrifying creature. The fire around them made her eyes glow even more than they did in the dark room they were in. He knew that the woman wasn't his fan; no, she was far away from it. Maybe that is why he was so interested in her. Hate burned in her eyes as she looked over him._

"_What on earth do you want?" he yelled angrily. _

_The woman didn't answer; she just pulled her knife out of its hold. It only took her one wing flap to reach him as she stroke him down, or tried to. Shishi didn't let himself be beaten so easily, but in the end her knife sunk into his flesh and reached his heart. It stopped right away."_

"Shishi, you keep spacing out." Rinku stated while poking the blue haired demon's arm.

With a growl he pulled his arm away from the child before going back to his thoughts. The dream he had last night kept bugging him. He didn't know where to put these thoughts. Luckily Rinku left him alone after that, but he did raise Chuu's attention.

"What's your problem?" Shishi yelled at him before walking out the door.

He walked all the way into the Makkai forest, hoping that some idiot would attack him. He wanted to fight the frustration out of his body, but the only thing he sensed was a female's scent. He stopped in his step, trying to figure out where the woman was. Soon enough he reached the lake nearby. His legs froze when he spotted the beauty sitting by the water. Her clothes lay next to her, but he could only see her naked arms, since her hair covered her entire back. Shishi didn't dare to move, her hair color matched the woman's from his dream, though this girl didn't have wings. He had to see her eyes, those burning rubies cannot be copied.

"What am I thinking?" he questioned from himself while shaking his head.

He got lost in his thoughts a bit, just for enough time for her to get dressed. The next thing Shishiwakamaru noticed was the woman, dressed in full armor, standing in front of him. He glanced up to her face and, for sure, those red eyes were glowing, though this time with curiosity. She never saw him before in her life, she didn't even know that he lived near the forest.

"Who are you?" she questioned innocently.

The knife might have been tied up around her hip, it didn't seem like she wanted to use it. Shishi had the chance to look over her, since until that moment only her eyes interested him. The armor she wore left most of her skin bare, so he could gaze over her curves perfectly, that alone made him want her. She kept her eyes on him, waiting for an answer, but that didn't come.

"Why are you here?" she tried again.

"I came for a walk." he stated. "It is not my fault you bathe in front of everyone."

"You really want to die, don't you?" her mood changed in a second.

His eyes widened as two batwings appeared behind the woman's back. The exact copy of the female from his dream stood in front of him, and he knew what was about to happen, though he didn't want it. He had to swallow his pride, even if it was hard for him. He took a deep breath, before reaching out for her hand. He wanted to work his charm, but she didn't melt from him like the other female demons.

"I didn't mean it like that." he quickly said when he saw that she was serious. "But your beauty is quite eye-catching, miss."

He hoped that it worked, but he couldn't be sure about it. The woman looked over him once more before turning to leave. All he could do was to stand there watching her leave; it was like something important was walking away from him.

"Wait." he yelled after her. "What's your name?"

She stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn back to face him.

"I'm Takara the puppet master."

With that she disappeared into the sky. Shishi just stood there watching the clouds go by, with shocked eyes. He never expected to meet a demon of her caliber and, frankly, he couldn't wait to see her again.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. The others were getting worried about him, but he refused to say anything. They would just laugh at his poor luck with the woman; or so he thought. That day he was once again walking in the forest, hoping that he'd see her again. That was when he sensed the one thing he didn't miss from his dream. Fire burned nearby, but luckily no other demon seemed to notice it from the house. He hesitated for a second, but he had a feeling that Takara would be there, or maybe she's even the cause of the fire. He didn't know why, but he didn't care about the danger at that moment.

-"Where could she be?" he thought when he reached the house.

He looked around the place, but there was no sight of the female demon, though there was a strangely familiar sent in the air besides the smoke. He had to cover his mouth with his sleeve in order to breath. After about five minutes he rushed out of the collapsing building. The figure his eyes fell on made him stop immediately. She stood there in all of her glory, only her eyes weren't the same, they seemed dull, like there was no life in her body, just a soulless puppet. Shishi didn't know where to put the look, it seemed like she was controlled by someone. Who? She was the puppet master. He got lost in his thoughts so much that he barely noticed the knife flying towards him.

"Come out before I make you." he yelled at the forest.

Laughter was heard nearby. Shishiwakamaru quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw a tall, dark haired demon grinning at him. He seemed familiar enough, but he was sure that he didn't see him before in his life. The man kept grinning as Shishi tried to figure out how to free the girl from the demon's hold.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I need Suzuka's help for this one." he mumbled under his breath so the other two could not hear him.

He jumped towards the woman, trying to grab her arm but she avoided him with a swift move. She launched her knife towards him, but luckily he managed to doge it. Shishi grabbed her arms and pinned her to a tree, all the while keeping an eye at the other demon. He had to use his sword, but at the moment that option wasn't possible. Maybe if he knocked out Takara then he could take on the man, but that was risky. If things go out of hand he'll have to do that though.

"Shishi." he heard a voice call him from afar.

Soon enough Suzuka appeared nearby. He blinked at the bird demon then at the woman he held down and finally at the man. Obviously he couldn't decide what to do or think. Shishiwakamaru got a bit annoyed with the wait.

"Would you just help me and take him out?" he yelled nodding his head towards the guy.

Suzuka did as he asked him and attacked the demon. Soon it was over, after all he was a skilled fighter. The demon lay in his own blood on the ground. As soon as his soul left his body Takara collapsed in Shishi's arms. He kept her up, against him. It looked like his control over her vanished along with his life. The blond demon could only blink at the odd couple. He didn't get what happened, or for the fact what was between them.

"What now?" he finally asked.

"We take her home." Shishi growled under his breath. "Help me a bit."

"So you killed my brother?" Takara asked while eating the soup that was placed in front of her.

She was still a bit weak and had to stay in bed, but luckily after a week she did wake up and started to get her strength back. Shishiwakamaru was sitting in a chair next to her bed, answering to her every question. Rinku, Jin and Chuu did stop by a few times to check up on them (or maybe just to annoy Shishi).

"No." the demon stated. "Suzuka killed him... I tried to keep you from killing me."

"And who brought me here?" she questioned again.

"I did." he said. "Eat."

Takara smiled a bit before continuing to finish up her soup, which Touya made. Once she was finished Shishi put the plate on the nightstand. She smiled at him while trying to stand up. Her legs were still a bit wobbly, but now she didn't care. She had to thank him for saving her from her brother, even though her body was still too weak. Her feet reached the floor but as soon as she put some weight on them they gave out. She began to fall forwards, towards Shishiwakamaru, who successfully caught her. She blinked a few times at his chest before looking up.

"Are you okay?" he questioned staring at her lips.

She smiled devilishly before pulling him down to her level. Her lips caught his in a blissful kiss. He was more than surprised, but it didn't take him long to start enjoying their kiss. He managed to lay her back into the bed, since she couldn't stand yet. When he pulled away from her lips he pulled the covers over to both of them. He pulled her close to him, before sealing her lips with another kiss. She was glad that he got rid of her brother, but the best part is that maybe she did manage to steal the play boy demon's heart.


End file.
